Sequel: Regrets and Cocoons
by BelleLee
Summary: Jane and Lisbon deal with the consequences of a night spent together&Red John doesn't plan on making it easy for them. Sequel to Regrets and Cocoons. NOT a song fic and you don't have to read the other first to understand. Jisbon/Red John & romance/drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So I'm stuck on my other Jisbon fic. The thin red lines but in the mean time I came up with the idea for a sequel to my song fic. Regrets and Cocoons. You don't have to read that to get the gist of what happened but it's only two chapters long and it would make me happy if you did. I already have this all down but I'll be uploading it in installments. Please read and review and if you've read The thin red lines and have any ideas or suggestions for it I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or its characters I'm just borrowing them please don't sue me I don't have any money. **

**Questions and Answers**

It was almost noon when Jane drove up to the CBI offices. From what he could tell not much had changed, his usual parking spot was even sitting empty. As if waiting for him to return from a weekend off instead of the four months he'd been gone. He turned off the Citroen and sighed, "_Had it really been that long_?" It felt simultaneously like less and more time than that, both a lifetime and the blink of an eye.

He'd left exactly two weeks after the night he'd spent with Lisbon. A night he'd been drunk enough to indulge in but not too drunk to black out and god knows (if he'd believed in one) he'd tried to forget. He'd left her apartment at dawn and gone to the beach and spent the rest of weekend there, going to his apartment briefly to shower and change, trying to forget.

Come that Monday Jane could honestly say he'd had no idea what to expect. He'd said once that she was transparent to him and that was mostly true but knowing what someone wants and what they'll do are two very different things. He remembered she'd wondered once after a case how someone could do what their suspect had done, he'd replied, "the heart wants what it wants." But while Teresa Lisbon's heart might want something (and he might be flattering himself but he was fairly sure he was one of the things she wanted) it was her conscience and sense of justice that dictated what she actually tried to get. "Saint Teresa" the nickname she'd been given at SFPD was an apt one, he'd never met anyone so willing to subvert their desires, sacrifice their happiness, for others. It was something someone as self involved and impulse driven as Jane had never been able to understand.

So he'd walked into the bull pen that Monday not sure what to expect and he'd gotten….nothing. It had been a typical Monday there was no Lisbon waiting to "talk" to him, no strange looks from the three others in the bull pen. He hadn't exactly expected a ticker tape parade or congratulatory handshakes from Cho and Rigsby but he'd expected something to be different after doing something so earth shattering as having sex for the first time in over six years _with his boss_. He'd gotten nothing but murmured good mornings and a head tilt from Cho and when Lisbon had finally come out of her office for a coffee refill he'd gotten more of the same, just a "Morning Jane, how was your weekend?", she hadn't even stuck around to hear his reply, instead strolling over to the kitchen for her coffee, like she didn't have a care in the world. He'd gotten up and followed her, ostensibly to make himself some tea but really to check on her see if she was as okay as she was acting. He'd fixed his tea and sidled up next to her, answering "It was okay. How was yours? Do anything exciting?" He'd expected a frown, anger, maybe even tears, he certainly hadn't expected her to look him in the eye and say "Oh, not really, went for a run, caught up on my Tivo, ate some ice cream, you know, the usual." Then she'd turned and walked back to her office, Jane had stood for a moment longer trying to gather his thoughts before he'd wandered back to his couch.

He'd laid there pretending sleep but really thinking. He supposed he should be relieved he'd gotten off easy, no anger for leaving her without saying anything, no demands for explanations or talk of where their "relationship" was going. It had been there in her eyes, no anger, no sadness or hope just nothing. He understood if you have no expectations you can't be disappointed but part of him was angry, that she held herself so cheaply, that she believed she was entitled to so little from him or anyone else. She'd given him so much, her trust, her affection, her body and deserved just as much in return. She deserved more than he could give her but she asked for and expected nothing. He knew it was completely irrational but it pissed him off. Aside from his anger his pride was also hurt. That she could act like it had never happened, like she'd completely forgotten what they had done when all he could think of was what it felt like to have her beneath him, above him, _surrounding him_. He could still taste her on his lips, he hadn't washed the shirt he wore that night, he didn't want it to lose the smell of her and he was going to go insane if her whispered pleas of "yes, more, please, Jane" didn't stop echoing in his head.

They got a case and he'd pushed aside his thoughts to concentrate on it. After that case, came another and he tried to keep his focus on the job but thoughts of that night kept intruding. It was starting to wear on his patience, he was more sarcastic than usual, his jibes a little crueler, he snapped at Lisbon and through it all she acted like nothing was wrong. Then one Thursday almost two weeks after that night he'd gotten some information, on the whereabouts of Kristina Frye. She been gone for months, the case had been handed over to missing persons but Jane had continued digging on his own. Partly out of guilt for dragging her into the whole Red John mess, though he had warned her and partly because it might lead him another step closer to the Killer. He hadn't mentioned it to Lisbon or anyone else; she would just tell him to let the missing person's team handle it, besides he still hadn't been entirely sure of the nature of the "psychics" disappearance. "_Had she made a run for it, scared of what Red John would do to her? Was she a victim, Red John waiting for just the right moment to reveal her dead body? Or was she working with him, one of his seemingly endless supply of accomplices_?" Jane just couldn't be sure and maybe he wanted an excuse for some time away, some time to think about life and what he wanted from it.

That Friday he'd gone to Hightower and requested some leave. She'd been concerned but he'd told her not to worry it was nothing work related just some personal business he needed time to handle. Hightower was curious but knew she wouldn't get more from him and she'd seen him lately, watched him and Lisbon interact. She'd mentioned before that they were to close, maybe some time apart would do them (and the unit as a whole) some good, so she'd okayed it. He'd gone back to the bullpen, not mentioning anything. At the end of the day the other three had packed up their stuff and said their good nights, Jane had told each to have a good weekend, still not mentioning his plans. As soon as they'd all left he gotten up and walked over to Lisbon's office, he'd been, unusually for him, avoiding spending time in there with her. He'd watched her closely as he'd said "I'm heading out." She hadn't even looked up from her paperwork as she replied "Good night. See you Monday." He'd lingered for a second then saying "Goodbye, Lisbon" he'd walked out the door.

A week later he'd called Cho, asked about the others. They were fine Cho said but worried about him wondering when he'd be back. "I'm fine," Jane had answered and swearing him to secrecy had told him about his lead into Kristina's disappearance. He might need some help if he found himself in a scrape and Cho was loyal and didn't ask questions. As for his return he'd told him the truth, he wasn't sure when he was coming back. So it had gone, once a week for fifteen weeks he'd called one of the team, first Cho then Grace, then Rigsby, told them he was okay asked how the rest of the team was but not Lisbon. In four months he never called her or asked to talk to her or even how she was directly, although his "How is everyone?" was always implied to include her.

Now here he was after four months on the road, tracing connections and staying in seedy motels. Jane's information had led him to Kristina's family address; a smallish town in New Mexico called Las Cruses. Kristina's or Margaret Katherine as she'd been then, parents had owned a small farm and while they hadn't lived in poverty, it was far from luxurious. As Kristina's father Ambrose had told Jane she'd always wanted more, more than the small farm and the small town could offer. She'd dreamed of fame and fortune, of going to Hollywood and being an actress. Her parents humble and pious had disagreed. When she turned eighteen she'd left and they hadn't seen her since. Her father hadn't seen her in over twenty years, had last spoken on the phone to her fifteen years before. "Her mother, Mary Katherine, passed away five years ago, Maggie doesn't even know," the old man had said with tears in his eyes. Jane should have felt vindicated, to be proved right about her, she'd just been after money and notoriety just like the thousands of other people who headed to Hollywood every year, just like he'd been. Instead he'd felt sad and angry. Sad for her father, left alone with his regrets, for her mother who'd died waiting for her daughter to come home, never getting to say goodbye. Angry at Kristina for abandoning a family that loved her, when so many others had no family to love and angry at himself "_This is who I've left my friends, my job, left Lisbon for?" _But when he'd gotten up to leave and the old man had put a shaky hand on his shoulder saying "When you find her, will you tell her, please tell her that her mother and I, we never stopped loving her and.. and I miss her." Jane had looked at the tearful old eyes and found himself saying "Yes sir, I'll tell her."

So he'd continued looking. He found out she was travelling under her given name and it had taken him months of backtracking but he found out she'd gone from Sacramento to San Jose to Monterey to Ventura and then to L.A. where she'd met up with some old client and traveled with her to Chatham on Cape Cod in Massachusetts. A day later he'd hopped on a flight going to Logan Airport, Boston; from there he'd rented a car and made the two hour drive to Chatham. By then it was spring and he'd found Kristina sitting on the back deck of a spacious bungalow with a beautiful view of Nantucket Sound. She smiled looking unsurprised to see him "I had a vision you'd come Patrick," she'd said.

"I doubt it, or you wouldn't still be here," he'd replied.

They'd talked for a while or Jane interrogated, Kristina talked. She was fine, yes she'd left because she was scared, she'd run into an old ailing client, the woman was sick and lonely. When she died she left Kristina the house as well as a cottage in France, she was flying to Paris the next day. She would stay until they caught Red John, she would be safe there. She'd asked if he would like to come with her, he'd declined politely but with a cynical smile. He'd told her about her mother's death, her father's words and his tears then he'd stood and saying "Bon Voyage Kristina," had walked out the door.

He'd spent a few days there by the sea with the gulls crying it sounded like home. But the red clay cliffs and the fog that rolled in every morning were nothing like the sunny gold sand beaches of California. He missed the warmth, his friends and Lisbon. All theses months away and he still didn't know what he wanted but he knew running wouldn't give him an answer. And there was still Red John. Maybe once Jane took care of him and if he lived and didn't go to jail for life, he'd be able to unravel his feelings for Lisbon and figure out what he wanted to do with whatever was left of his life. He'd boarded the first flight he could get out of Logan and Landed in L.A. then driven straight to his house in Malibu making sure everything was as he'd left it, like someone would sneak in while he was gone and paint over the rust colored smiley face on his bedroom wall. He'd stayed long enough to shower and change before heading out again, this time not stopping until he got to the CBI offices.

**Hope you liked it. Please review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there. This is ch. 2 of the Sequel : Regrets and Cocoons if your reading this you hopefully already read ch. 1 and maybe even the original song fic it's a sequel to called Regrets and Cocoons. If you haven't read that no sweat but it's only two chapters so you should go ahead and do it. Most of this fic will be in Jane's POV except in a few instances when using the POV of one of the other characters will help with the story flow. Everyone's thoughts are in quotes and italicized to distinguish them from the dialog. Many thanks to Jbon and LittleMender for their reviews, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do so. **

***Just corrected a few typos' and mispelled words in this no major changes, i finished typing it pretty late last night and didn't proof read it as carefully as I should have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show The Mentalist or its characters but I did own a pet mouse as a child. **

**Unexpected Arrivals**

Jane strolled into the building taking in how much and how little had changed, same lunch cart vendor selling hot dog next to the building, same guards manning the metal detector. "Manny how was your weekend? Phil what did you and your wife name the puppy?" The two men looked surprised to see Jane but remembering Jane and his antics Manny smiled replying, "Hey Mr. Jane, long time no see. You here just for a visit or are you back for good?"

"Just a visit today, I think, whether I'm staying or not is up to Agent Hightower." Phil smiled handing Jane a visitors pass and sharing a look with Manny he added, "Well the team sure will be surprised to see you." Jane caught the inflection in the younger man's voice but in a hurry to get to the serious crimes floor he ignored it and smiling back at the two men he made his way over to the elevators. On his ride up he thought that maybe he should have called Hightower and let her know he was coming back today but he'd wanted to surprise the team. He hadn't even made his customary weekly phone call to them. _"Besides it's not like she won't welcome me back." _

He stepped off the elevator and paused for a second thinking "_It's good to be home. God, I even missed the smell of this place." _He walked into the bullpen and was met by a sight so familiar it made his chest ache. Grace was sitting and staring intently at her computer screen, fingers flying over the keys. Wayne was perched at the corner of her desk talking to VanPelt through a full mouth, a case file in one hand a half eaten ham sandwich in the other. He hadn't quite realized until now how much he'd missed these people and how lonely his life was without them. Rigsby finally looked up, his mouth falling open and the ham sandwich falling onto VanPelt's keyboard. Grace's surprised "hey!" was cut short by Wayne jumping up, a big goofy grin on his face, she craned her neck to get a look and saw Jane standing there in his usual three piece suit, signature 1000 grin on his face, like he'd just stepped out for a tea run instead of leaving for four months with no explanation.

Seeing the smile on Wayne's face Jane couldn't help the corresponding smile that broke out across his and watching the look of surprise on VanPelt face turn into one of delight and her happy shriek of "Jane your back!," just made it widen. He just had time to brace himself before Wayne enveloped him in a bear hug almost lifting him off his feet, as soon as the big agent let go Jane found himself gripped almost as tightly by the red head.

"How are you? Are you back? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" /Grace/

"It's good to see you man. We missed you. What have you been up to?" /Wayne/

Jane laughed as the two talked over each other in their excitement but before he could answer their questions the door to Lisbon's office opened and out walked Cho. He paused for a second then with a slight smile on his face walked over to Jane and held out his hand saying "Welcome back, man. It's good to see you." The reaction was more than Jane expected but still so typically understated that he couldn't help but give a chuckle, throwing his arm around Cho's shoulder and saying "Aww come 'ere. I missed you too." Cho shrugged off Jane's arm saying "Down boy," but the smile had returned, slightly wider this time.

Jane looked around at the point of asking where Lisbon was when the door to her office opened once again.

Lisbon sat at her desk and gave a loud huff, squirming slightly she leaned back in her seat one hand rubbing at her aching lower back. It was proving impossible for her to both concentrate on her paper work and find a comfortable position to sit in, it seemed she could have one or the other but not both. She'd known the minute she'd woken up this morning, late because she'd apparently forgotten to set her alarm the night before that today was going to be one of those days. She decided to skip her usual morning shower, she didn't have time for that and breakfast and she knew from recent experience that that skipping her morning meal was a bad idea. Then to top it all off she'd been unable to find a single pair of trousers that fit, after trying on three pairs she'd finally given up and gone to the side of the closet the held all her new outfits.

She'd finally broken down and gone shopping for new clothes this weekend. She'd vetoed the suggestion every time VanPelt had mentioned it but had finally given in when the younger agent had said that the new tightness of her pants had all the guys in Organized Crime commenting on how nice her ass looked and that they were also a safety hazard as the buttons were bound to give eventually and might take out someone's eye when they did. Cho had thrown in his bit adding that he'd read that pants that were tight at the waist were said to increase nausea. Lisbon had groused but given in and VanPelt had taken her to an upscale looking boutique store that she said carried just the kind of thing they were looking for.

The knit jersey of the dress was nice and stretchy and very soft. They pearl grey color made her skin look creamy and the sleeveless scooped neck and knee length pencil cut of the skirt were very flattering to her petite curves. With her black suit jacket and the low heeled black ballet flats Grace insisted she couldn't do without it was a lovely and business appropriate outfit. Still she couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that she felt when she'd put it on. It wasn't the dress it was what it represented, with its slightly gathered empire waist that was meant to conceal and instead seemed to emphasize the small swell of her belly. Putting on the dress had made it suddenly so official, not that it hadn't been official already. It had been official two and a half months ago when she found out, it had been official a week later when she told her boyfriend Connor and it had been officially official when she told Hightower and the team three weeks after that. This however made it official and apparent to everyone in the building and every stranger on the street. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that and the thought made her feel guilty and uncomfortable. "_If I can't even handle this part of it how are you going to be able to handle the actual hard part_?"

Giving a groan she stood up, momentarily giving up on her paper work. They didn't have a case so none of it was urgent just the usual bureaucratic stuff that would be better put to use lining bird cages. It'd had been slow lately, the criminals in their part of California apparently all deciding to go on hiatus at the same time. That and there was no handsome blond haired devil around to cause messes for her to clean up. She sighed, annoyed with herself; here she was doing it again, thinking about Patrick Jane. She promised herself she'd stop doing that and she'd been doing a pretty good job lately of sticking to her resolution. Not like at first. When he'd first disappeared she'd been unable to think of anything else, couldn't sleep and hardly ate. She'd blamed herself; he probably hated her for taking advantage of him and was feeling guilty for what he no doubt saw as cheating even though his wife was gone. She'd tried not to feel hurt when he called Cho instead of her; at least she knew he was okay. When Cho had told her what Jane was up to and that he'd sworn him to secrecy she'd tried to hide her pain. She supposed it should make her feel better that he'd left to search for the missing psychic and not because he was angry and disgusted with her but it didn't. The weeks passed and he never called her or asked to speak to her when he called the others on the team, she doubted he'd even asked about her, they would have mentioned it if he had. So since he'd so obviously forgotten her she tried her best to forget him. She'd even agreed to a date with an assistant an assistant district attorney. She and Connor had been dating for three and a half months now.

Lisbon pulled herself out of her reverie, looking at the clock; it was nearly lunch time. Cho would be here soon for their weekly status update and to badger her into taking a break and getting something decent to eat. She smiled it was nice the way they all looked after her these days, occasionally annoying but mostly nice. "_Apparently in addition to making me gain weight and feel nauseous my situation is also making me soft_," she gave a small laugh at the thought and was still smiling softly when Cho knocked on her door a moment later. "Come in Cho," she called sitting down and watching as he did the same.

"Hey boss. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Lisbon rolled her eyes on hearing the question that was at this point standard from the members of her team. "I'd be much better if I could have a cup of coffee," She answered.

Cho laughed and they were still exchanging pleasant generalities when they heard a commotion on the other side of the door. "Wonder what that's about," said Lisbon.

"Rigsby probably ate someone's lunch again," Cho answered.

Lisbon grinned but it turned into a frown when the loud but still indecipherable chatter continued.

"I'll go see what's up boss," Cho offered standing up. "Be right back."

Lisbon waited for what felt like forever for Cho to come back but was probably only a few minutes. Hearing a burst of laughter she decided to investigate the goings on in the bull pen herself. She marched out of her office with a frown on her face declaring "What is this, a tea party and if it is there better be chocolate cake," only to freeze when she caught sight of the occupants of the room. She inhaled sharply, her hand instinctively going to her abdomen and stared into eyes that were more blue than green but she knew from experience that the color changed depending on what the owner was feeling and a smile that wouldn't have been out of place on a mischievous eight year old boy.

The door to Lisbon's office opened and Jane heard a voice he been hearing in his dreams every night for the past four and a half months.

"What is this, a tea party and if it is there better be chocolate cake." /Lisbon/

She saw him and froze her mouth falling open in a slight gasp. The first thing Jane noticed was how beautiful she looked; he couldn't take his eyes off her face, her lips were plumper than he remembered, her skin incredibly soft looking, the light blush on her cheeks giving it a peachy tint. His memories hadn't done her justice, she was glowing. He instinctively took a step forward and saw her pull back slightly, clutching her hand to her stomach, it wasn't a flinch precisely but it was definitely defensive. At the same time Rigsby moved to stand partly in between them and Cho stepped closer to her, his hand going to the small of her back. Jane's first thought was "_hey that's my spot_," everyone knew that, wherever Lisbon was Jane was usually one step behind her (physically, metaphorically he was usually miles ahead of her and everyone else for that matter) a hand at her elbow or the small of her back, ready to open a door or lift crime scene tape for her to walk through. His second thought was "_what the hell is going on here_?" He tore his gaze away from her face to look at the rest of her and found his answer, although it was the last thing he would have expected. First of all she was wearing a dress, His Lisbon never wore dresses. Not only that but the sleeveless scooped neck of the dress showing quite a bit more of the creamy skin of her chest than was usual and was it just him or where her breasts bigger than he remembered? He fought the urge he had to cup his hands, trying not to think about what they'd felt like in his palms. His gaze continued down to her waist. His eyes widened as he stared at the hand she still had cupped over the gentle swell of her belly. He froze, the smile sliding off his face, his eyes found hers hoping to see laughter in them, maybe she was about to tell him it was a joke, there had to be some other explanation. She collected herself and straitening her shoulders saying "Hello Jane." He met her gaze and saw it there; this wasn't a joke and she didn't have to say it out loud. Lisbon was pregnant.

**I'm sure you guys had already guessed what was up before Jane anounced it at the end but just in case you hadn't I figured I'd spell it out. I now this plot device is a bit trite but I hope I was able to catch a few people by surprise. Sorry to leave it at that for now but i'm hoping to update soon and in the mean time i'll tell you I have another surprise twist in store. Feel free to guess and make wild speculations in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. This gave me a little more trouble than I anticipated, I've never written anything from his POV so I was a little worried. I was going for functioning insanity with a slightly sinister edge. Let me know how you think I did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all the people who added me to their alerts, you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or its characters.**

**Plans**

A man in an elegant grey suit sits at a large mahogany desk, twirling a letter opener in one hand a telephone held to his ear by the other. The décor of the room matches the elegance of his suit all dark paneling and rich fabrics. One wall is entirely made up of glass windows; the people walking by on the streets below could stand and watch the elegant powerful creature in his habitat if they were so inclined. Like a tiger on display at the zoo, all indolent grace, coiled danger, poised to strike, the barriers lulling them into a false sense of safety until it was too late. He smiled if only they knew how apt the metaphor was.

He finished the conversation putting down the phone with a satisfied smile on his face, "So he was back, huh?" He briefly wondered if that Frye woman had let anything slip. Doubtful, these days he more often used his power, charm and wealth to get what he wanted but he didn't mind, when the occasion called for it going back to his roots, using fear to motivate. And Kristina Frye had been well and truly motivated, terrified in fact. He was sure she'd stuck to the story. She'd left because she was scared of him, it was the truth after all, what she'd been instructed to leave out was the fact that he had told her to leave or he would filet her slowly. He'd even provided a helpful itinerary for her, he'd wanted Patrick Jane occupied and out of the way for a nice long while. Taking care of the old lady for her had been a bonus for a job well done. She hadn't asked him too but she hadn't refused her sudden windfall either.

When he'd suggested that she disappear he hadn't had a particular plan in mind, other than to make Patrick Jane suffer. He figured he could always go back and clean up that loose end later if he needed to. But apparently he'd been wrong about how attached to the "psychic" Mr. Jane was, he'd bounced back from her disappearance surprisingly quickly. Then he'd realized that might have something to do with the petite brunette agent the blonde man spent most of his time shadowing. He'd kept an eye on them, a vague plan forming in the back of his head. When they spent the night together it had suddenly became clear in his mind. He would use Jane greatest weaknesses against him, his quest for revenge, his towering ego, his refusal to trust or accept help from the people around him and most of all his growing feelings for the woman he worked with, his boss, Teresa Lisbon. After that he just had to let some information slip and watch as it filtered back to Mr. Jane, waiting for him to take the bait to put his plan into motion.

He'd planned on waiting until Jane was away and occupied and then killing the tough and tiny woman, putting her on display for Patrick Jane and the rest of the CBI to mourn over. "Saint Teresa" Patrick Jane's own personal martyr, it would break him to have failed another woman he loved. But first he had to get to her. She was a fierce woman and fiercely guarded, it seemed the two male agents on her team had taken it upon themselves to look after her in Mr. Jane's absence. He'd planned carefully using his charm and connections to get an introduction, things had been going well, he'd been nearly ready to strike until some new information had come to light. It wasn't his fault the plan had to change but part of being a good predator is adaptability and he is the best. He thought he'd gotten his ultimate revenge all those years ago, when he'd watched her bleed out slowly while telling her all the wonderful things he had in store for her husband. But watching him lose it when he came home and found them, it had been better than he'd imagined and it had given him an idea, made him change his plans. Jane blamed himself for their deaths drove himself to the point of insanity with guilt. This, however, this would be even better.

He was getting tired of always winning, the game had lost its excitement, and it was time to end it. Before he'd planned on destroying everything Patrick Jane held dear, all those connections he'd made despite his best efforts to remain aloof, Teresa Lisbon and the rest of his little CBI team friends wiped out in one great bloody finale. Then he'd ride off into the sunset leaving Patrick Jane behind, a broken man, never finding the man who took everything he loved, never getting his revenge. Now however he had a better idea. He would take instead, he would take from Patrick Jane everything he'd had taken from him and he would tell Jane about it, how he was once again losing everything to the same man as before and then he would kill him.

His contemplations done, he stood brushing some imaginary specks off his slacks, he reaches over and picks up his phone once again. "Hello, Matilda. I need you to move back my 1:00 o'clock and hold my calls for an hour or so. Yes, I thought I'd surprise her for lunch. I'll tell her you said so. Thank you." Once more giving a satisfied smile he grabs his keys and his coat and walks out the door.

**So were you guys able to guess it was Red John from this? I was trying to portray a brilliant madness, cunning and evil but with enough charm to hide it. Did I pull it off? As before feel free to speculate as to his identity and plot points in the reviews. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I'd have this up yesterday, sorry about that, my son's decided climbing on furniture is his new favorite hobby so I was a too busy to type this up. The next chapter will probably be in Lisbons POV and will go up sometime this weekend, I hope. Thanks to Jbon, lucyyh, lysjelonken, LittleMender, JelloFanatic123, MentalistLover, Jisbon4ever and Anna for their reviews and for everyone that added me to their favorites amd alerts. Thanks for the encouragment.**

**Off to see The Wizard**

Jane's thoughts and his heart raced, confusion, disbelief, pain, anger. Since his family had died he'd tried to avoid deep emotions, his charm, cynicism, the caustic cheerfulness it was all just surface feelings, a mask he wore. But from the moment he'd met Teresa Lisbon all those years ago she'd been finding cracks and stripping layers off the mask.

It had been at a crime scene, a body found dumped in the woods. Lisbon was second in command of the unit in charge which is why she found herself traipsing through the woods looking for the consultant the mayor himself had sent to help them, the dead body being the mayors personal assistant. It was this guy's first case with her unit so you think he'd be trying to make a good impression instead she'd found him in a field of wildflowers, looking up at the bright blue sky and spinning in circles.

Jane had stood staring up at the blue sky where big fluffy white clouds occasionally drifted by. His daughter had loved picking flowers, it was hard to believe standing in this beautiful place that evil existed in the world. He'd stared up at the sky and holding his arms out had started spinning until, dizzy, he'd collapsed on his back. He laid there until a vision came into his sight, if he hadn't known any better he'd have sworn he was hallucinating, it was a pixie. Beautiful, tiny, brown haired, green eyed and furious. His heart had leapt and he'd felt momentarily disoriented, he'd blamed it on the spinning and the heat of the day. He'd covered his surprise with a charming smile and playful banter "Hello there. I'm sorry, did I crush your house Tinkerbelle? No, not Tinkerbelle, you look more like a Titania."

Lisbon's scowl had deepened and she'd said "It's Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon and you must be Patrick Jane. Well come on Scarecrow if your done frolicking through the flowers the crime scene's this way or are you waiting for the Wizard to show up with your brain and solve the crime for you?"

Jane had watched for a second as the fierce little agent had turned to march away then he'd jumped up, smiling and said "I don't need to be a Wizard to know the mayors wife is the killer."

Lisbon had stopped, turned and giving him a narrow eyed skeptical look had asked "and how do you know this?"

"Simple, I deduced it," Jane quipped.

"Really? You deduced it? Well to bad you couldn't deduce the poison ivy in the patch of flowers you just rolled in." Lisbon had replied then she'd smiled and walked away.

The banter and the smile had made Jane's blood surge and his skin tingle, it had made him feel alive again. He'd chosen to concentrate on the banter. The rest, the chemistry, the attraction and the urge to run his thumb over the curious little dimple on her cheek. Those feeling where complicated, confusing so he ignored them and concentrated on the easiest and most fun part of it the fact that he irritated her and he loved getting a reaction out of people. So it had become his fall back position for the rest of the case, as short as it was (yes the mayor's wife did it) and when he met her again a year later, was assigned to her team by Minnelli, for the rest of their relationship.

So when he walked into the bull pen and saw something that confused and scared him he fell back to what had served him so well in the past. "My my Lisbon you look like you've been busy."

Grace gave a small gasp at Jane's comment, Rigsby crossed his arms, giving him a dark look and Cho gave a brief frown, his face hardening, his hand rested more fully on her back. Jane watched as the asian man's hand rubbed small circles on Lisbon's back before it skimmed across and came to rest on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. She glanced at Cho giving him a smile of reassurance. The interaction confused Jane even more Lisbon didn't like to be touched, it had taken him months of systematically invading her space before she'd stopped flinching every time he so much as touched her wrist to check the time on her watch. He been proud of himself when she finally had stopped flinching, when she's stopped shrugging his hand off her elbow, when she'd started letting him open doors for her. She never let anyone else do those things for her and she'd certainly never let a subordinate touch her, offer her comfort. Unless…. No that wasn't possible. His Lisbon wouldn't' do that. Cho was his friend, he would have told him if...

Lisbon caught Jane's look from the swell of her stomach to Cho's hand on her shoulder, back to her stomach until he finally met her eye's.

Jane looked into Lisbon's impossibly green eyes and for a second saw blazing anger then like a curtain dropping her eyes shuttered all the emotion wiped out of them, leaving more of the nothing he'd last seen before he left.

Lisbon gave a hard brittle smile. "Contrary to what you might think Jane the world doesn't revolve around you and our lives don't stop just because your not in them," She replied cooly.

Jane opened his mouth not sure what to say, what he was planning on saying. At the moment all he wanted to do was shove Cho away from her. He was torn between pulling her into her office, pinning her to a wall and asking her what the hell was going on. Was she really pregnant? Was the baby his? Was it someone else's, Cho's? How could she do that to him? Either that or he'd tell her how much he'd missed her and end up doing to her what he'd done last time he'd had her pinned to a wall, run his tongue along the side of her throat and grind his hips to her until she moaned out loud.

Whatever he was going to say was lost at the arrival of Director Hightower.

"Well, well Patrick Jane, I'm assuming you were on your way to notify me of your arrival?" /Hightower/

The intense look on Jane's face was replaced with his showman's smile, the mask, worn at the edges but firmly back in place. "Madeline, a pleasure to see you again. I've only just arrived, you must have had someone on the look out for my return. I'm flattered. "

Hightower returned Jane's smile. replying "Don't be, there's a standing order from Minnelli's days to notify the director of the CBI at the first sign of your arrival. That was we can get a head start of the damage control."

"Ooh my own personal bat signal, is it a giant J for Jane?" /Jane/

"Well," Hightower nodded "Jane is one of the things a J could stand for." Hearing Rigsby snort and the laugh Grace tried to cover with a cough, Hightower looked at the others, her gaze lingering on Lisbon. "As for the rest of you, you have a case." She handed Lisbon the file she'd been carrying and turned to look expectantly at Jane. When he opened his mouth to protest she added "Patrick you can join them after we discus the terms of your return."

Jane lingered for a second watching the others gather their things. Catching sight of Lisbon pulling a shoulder holster on over her dress, her 9mm glock and black suit jacket completing her ensemble, he'd turned to look at Hightower incredulously. "Your not letting her go out in the field in her condition are you!" He exclaimed.

"Patrick, Teresa is an experienced and capable agent who just so happens to be a woman who is expecting, being one does not make her incapable of being the other. She knows her limits and she's intelligent enough not put herself or her child in danger." Seeing the still skeptical look on his face she added. "Besides they are just going to check out the scene which has already been cleared."

Jane nodded and followed Hightower out of the bull pen. He was far from reassured but the sooner he got this interview over with the sooner he could get back to the team and Lisbon's side. That way he could keep an eye out for and maybe get some answers from her.

**Yeah I know the suspense is killing you guys, sorry to keep you in the dark for one more chapter but I'll be answering some of the questions in the next chapter. I'm pretty sure most of you know who Tinkerbelle is but Titania if you didn't know, is the name of the fairy queen in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream. She's also the wife of Oberon the fairy king and has quite a temper, I can totally picture Lisbon wanting to magically give Jane an asses (as in donkey) head. For some reason when I was writing the scene where Lisbon and Jane first meet I kept picturing the Wizard of Oz when they're skipping through the field of poppy's and they fall asleep. For some reason I've always pictured Jane as the Scarecrow, maybe because he doesn't always think his ideas through or maybe it's the color of his hair?**

**Hope you liked it, please R & R.**


End file.
